Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external fixator assemblies, and, in particular, to external fixator assemblies having a plurality of clamps.
Description of the Related Art
External fixators have long been used in trauma incidents as a long-term care solution for reducing fractures and promoting bone healing. Recently, however, external fixators have been used for poly-traumatic patients as a way to stabilize fractures until a more definitive method of fixation can be determined and applied. The use of current external fixators to perform this temporary stabilization can be bulky and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for lightweight, quick-assembly external fixators.